The Light before the Dark
by AruaPearl44
Summary: A dark, maniacal Darkrai has sent Ash into a dream silent hill. That he can never wake up. Can he save himself or can Dawn do it? Before Dark gets his way. Warning major guts, blood and gore.


The Light before the Dark

Ch. 1 The Nightmare Begins

Ash had just woken up from a horrific nightmare. He soon saw his friend/crush near the room's balcony. He got out of bed and waked up to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh just a nightmare." She said. "You too. Let me guess you're still unsure about that kid that use to tease Piplup yesterday." Ash said. "Nope. I saw you try to concur the world. It was so scary. I thought I lost you forever. But after you defeated this guy named Jimmy I woke up." Dawn said. "That is weird. Why would I try to concur the world. I'm happy as a clampearl." Ash said. "Good that nightmare really scared me. So why are you up?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare too." Ash said. "What was it about?" The blue hair girl asked. "This nut trapped me in a cell. It almost drove me crazy." Ash said. "At least it was a nightmare and not real." Dawn said. The black hair boy nodded. Then they yawned. "Better get to sleep." The Pokemon trainer said. "Yeah." The coordinator said as she rubbed her eyes. Soon they got back in their beds.

Soon a black, with white hair, creature floated near the balcony. "Bwahaha. You little twerps. That was just a taste of my darkness. Now I will enforce a dream on both of you that you can never escape unless you free my master. Bwahahaha." The creature said. Then it formed two giant black spheres. It shot at the two. Suddenly the two merged and entered Ash's body. 'Drat. Ash's darkness is a clear beckon of any darkness. If only Dawn had more darkness in her. Maybe Ash wouldn't be such a magnet.' Darkrai thought. Soon Pikachu began to wake.

'It's my time to leave.' Darkrai thought. Then he disappeared in the darkness. Pikachu soon went back to sleep.

(Ash's dream.)

He was running. Running for his life. Yet he didn't know why. He took a quick glance at his clothes. They were black pants with matching black shoes, and a pure white shirt with opposite colored gloves. He also felt a hat on his head. But for some reason he kept running to not check on what the design was. He doesn't remember how he changed or why he was running.

Soon he made a sharp left turn. He soon saw the buildings that were around him the whole time. That and two police cars that blocked the road. Ash looked back and saw his perseveres. There were five police men. "Ash Ketchem, you are under arrest." Police man one said as they raised their guns. Ash looked around for an escape. Soon he saw he was over a sewer lid. He slide back to the edge of the led. The guns still pointed at him. Ash soon jumped and used his weight to open and enter the swearers.

The police men put their guns away. "Man he's a slippery one." Police man 2 said. "Yeah, should we fallow him?" Police man 5 asked. "No, the ratatta's will get him." Police man 3 said. "Nan. He's too smart to get stuck like the last one. But I don't want to stay here all night." Police man 4 said. "Alright. We'll go back and by morning we'll check if he's still alive." Police man 1 said. The others nodded and left. The cars left too.

(With Ash.)

He was in a small hole that lead to other crawling holes. There was also a small ladder to climb up. 'Man what was with those coppers? Why did they say I was under arrest? Better get moving before they call for reinforcements.' Ash thought. Then he entered and crawled in one of the holes. While he was crawling he was wondering about some stuff. 'Where's Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock? Why am I alone and where am I anyways?' Ash thought. Soon the hole was getting smaller. 'Better go back. I'll lose movement if I go further. And there's a ghastly smell up ahead. What the hell is that?' Ash thought. Then he scotched back to the hole with the ladder.

After he was haft way up the ladder he heard a trumpeting sound. He stopped and saw thousands of rattatas scrumming with old rotten meat. One looked like an arm. Ash felt grossed out. 'Did they eat a person? Well serves them right.' Ash thought. 'What a minute I shouldn't think like that. And when did I learn the word hell? Man there are so many questions that I have.' Ash thought. Then he continued climbing the ladder.

Once outside he took to take a breather. 'It seems the police are gone. But what did I do so wrong?' Ash thought. Then he notice a poster on one of the walls. He got closer and saw it was a wanted poster of him. "Warning, major criminal and circular killer Ash Ketchem is still on the lose. Killed 14. Wanted for 10,000,000,000 Ps. If you see him run. Run away or he'll do terrible horrible things to you. And call the police. If you do then you will get the money." It said. Ash felt angry and sad.

He looked around and saw no one near. So he took down the poster then he ran like the wind. After a long, exhausting run out of the mysterious city he was in, he noticed he was about to enter a town. He slowed down. Then he completely clasped. Soon he felt that something was poking at his head. He woke up to see an old looking Brock with a stick. This surprised Ash. "Get out now." The old man said.

"Huh? Does this town know me?" Ash asked not knowing why he did. "No stranger. But this place is haunted. Ghosts and monsters that are not from this world torment this place. I feel like Dark has brought down his wrath on this little town." The old looking Brock said. "Who's Dark?" Ash asked. "He is the most kenning, evil, dark, and king of all demons and devils." The man said. "Wow sounds tense. And familiar." Ash said. "Yes." The old man said. "Now leave and never come ba..." The old man said.

But he was interrupted by another voice, it was feminine and familiar. Soon an old red head came along. "Misty?" Ash said in surprise. The mystery girl that looked like his friend looked at him weird. "Who's Misty? I'm Opal. And I see you've met Mr. Drive away all our tourist." Opal joked. "My name is Mr. Stev. Not that." The old man said. "Well you always do that when someone new has appeared." Opal said. "Well it's because what I say is true." Mr. Stev said. "Mr. Stev, none of that stuff that happened in your childhood hasn't happen to this town for a long time. I'm sure you just imagined it." Opal said. "I did not." Mr. Stev said.

"Um excuse me." Ash said. They looked at him. "Where are we anyways?" Ash asked. "I... I'm so sorry. You're in Silent Hill. And it's a nice little town. 17 miles from Pallet town. No monsters in sight." Opal said. 'Wow, pallet town sure grown since I last visit. I think.' Ash thought, then he asked. "What about Pokemon?" "They're too scared of this town to come here." The old Brock look a like said. "Well the Pokemon do don't like this town but I'm sure it doesn't have to do with monsters the old man said." Opal said. Ash nodded in agreement. Then he looked at the sunset. Sunset! "What time is it?" Ash asked. "9:46." Opal said. "I got to get some rest. I have a lot of stuff that needs to be answered." Ash said. "Where is the closest hotel or Pokemon center?" "Well there's a hotel over in that direct..ion." Opal said as she pointed northwest. Soon as she did he bolted. "Man that kid is weird." Opal said. "Yeah. At least you're not able to have a Pokemon yet." Mr. Stev said. "I know, one more year until I turn 16." Opal said.

(With Ash.)

He had just entered Grand H Hotel and walked up to the front desk, which was in the main hall. The guy in front looked like James from Team Rocket, except in nice clothes. "Excuse me I would like a room." Ash said. "Sure, that would be 20 ps." The James look a like said. Ash search his pockets and fond 200 ps. Ash gave the man the money. "Here's your change." The hotel super said as he gave Ash 176 ps back. "Here's your room. 315." The guy said as he gave Ash the keys. Soon after Ash began to walk away from the front desk, the doors open. A young lady was holding very heavy boxes that covered her face.

"Sam can you help me?" The woman asked. Her voice was so familiar. "I'll help." Ash said. Once he removed the two bags that were covering the lady's face he saw it was Dawn. "Oh thanks." She said. Ash looked at her. "Huh is there something on my face?" She asked. "No. So where do you live?" Ash asked. "314." The Dawn look a like said. "I'm in 315." Ash said. "Great we're neighbors." She said. Ash liked this. Soon they went up the stairs and talked. "So how long have you lived here?" Ash asked. "A couple of months. How about you?" She asked. "Just arrived here." Ash said. Soon they reached their rooms.

"I stayed because of the scenery. Maybe tomorrow we can go around." The dawn look a like said. "That's great. But what's your name?" Ash asked. "Serena." She said. Then she opened her door. "Well you better give me back my grouches." Serena said. "Oh. Okay." Ash said as he put them in a less awkward position. "Thanks." She said. Once she was inside she closed the door.

Ash smiled then yawed. He opened his door and walked to his bed which was a dialing intervention. (Room design is the same as Silent Hill 4: The Room.) He saw there was a soft 2 person bed. He jumped off it and fell asleep. Or that's what he thought anyways.

**What will happen? Why did Ash have to be in bed before sunset? And when are the monsters Mr. Stev said, are going to come out? Especally since Ash is there. Mwahaha.**

**And what will happen when he wakes up? Stay tune.**

**AuarPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


End file.
